A network may serve as an intermediary between other networks. For example, an exchange point (XP) may be a physical and/or virtual infrastructure through which clients may exchange traffic between two or more end-point networks. As an example, an internet exchange point (IXP) is a physical and/or virtual infrastructure through which internet service providers (ISPs) and content delivery networks (CDNs) exchange traffic between their networks.